


look at us now

by paradisjimin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Eren Yeager-centric, Light Angst, Manga & Anime, Other, Reincarnation, Sad Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisjimin/pseuds/paradisjimin
Summary: Eren Yeager was a peculiar person, both in this life and their past.(slow updates)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. interlude

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentions of suicide and manipulative relationships but only this chapter or I'll give a heads up again.
> 
> This is just me training on writing in english so feel free to correct me over mistakes or maybe how I could have written something differently. 
> 
> I haven't decided if Eren will have a reletionship in this story. I have taken a lot of inspiration for this work from other animes such as the monogatari series and natsume yuujinchou but it doesn't matter if you have seen/read them to read this story. The manga is currently at chapter 130 and I will be referensing to things that has happened in the manga. 
> 
> NOT SPOILER FREE FOR ANIME ONLYS.

Since Eren had been little he had known things that small children shouldn’t. He had known how to communicate using his hands as an infant and language beyond what a normal baby would speak when they start to form words. He knew how to fight and would often be the one to blame when he used it as self defense against children who tried to bully him. Eren also knew quite a lot of history. The kindergarten teachers would praise his knowledge in front of his parents.

On the other end would Grisha and Carla Yeager walk home worried for they child knowing they had no books at home on the events their child had spoken of. Neither had they started to talk about the history of their home land so they would wonder how he could possibly know them, just like they wondered how he learned everything else. 

Eren had been to many different psychologists as a child and it made both him and his mother quite tired. His father on the other hand was always the one booking new appointments. Grisha Yeager worked as a researcher in history and specialized in the Titan age. He would often talk with Eren, and though that made the boy happy he would realize it was because his father wanted to talk about history. See, Eren could tell stories of events that has been proven to be true but he could describe them with more depth than what was currently known. Thus Grisha would use his child for information and then find clues of the unknown details Eren had spoken of and make money of the findings. 

One time when Eren was twelve Carla walked in on Grisha and him having one of their sessions as his father called it. She understood by their conversation that her husband had been using their child to collect information for his work. Of course it made her sad and angry. So much that she took their son with her in a car and never returned. 

When Eren was thirteen Carla passed away in a sudden sickness. He would have to go back to Grisha only to find out that his father had taken suicide; leaving behind a note that said ‘I have discovered the truth. There are no records of my new findings because I do not wish for the world to know any of it. After this knowledge I do not think my family or I deserve to live thus this will be my last goodbye’. 

At the age of nineteen Eren had passed through dussins of foster families. Each one claiming he was strange or acted weird passing him to the next. 

Now Eren had finally broken free from that cycle and got a small apartment of his own. He had also discovered a lot of things during his years. 

First of all the things he so vividly would dream or hallucinate weren’t made up. It had been memories from his old self that lived in the Titan age. Eren had regained most memories of that past. He knew of Ymir Fritz who had been the founding titan. He saw a hazy memory that she had lived on in the Yeager bloodline waiting for the right moment to reappear. Soon enough she did and now lived in Eren's shadow. Just like it had been only Ymir and him in the end of his past life, she had also become his first friend in this one.  
But making the final connection with Ymir had made Eren more inhuman. He aged slower than others and was now able to see other supernatural creatures. Ymir had explained that they are probably what humans called yokai and that she herself had developed into something similar to that. 

From time to time being able to see these creatures would give Eren problems but if he ignored them he could live his life mostly peaceful. He went to school to study and right after that to his part time job at a cafe called The Hideout. It was a tidy and chic place with great pastries and coffee but it was famous for its tea; and boy would the store manager go nuts if Eren ever messed up a cup of tea. Of course he knew it was the person who used to be his corporal and by the look on Levi’s face when he walked in; Eren guessed that Levi recognized him too. 

Eren had acted obvious thus the older did not know that Eren had his memories. Though the day after he had been hired a lot of people he used to know showed up. First it was Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa had run up to him with a big hug which he didn’t return because that would break his cover. He also felt slightly guilty for telling her horrible things in their past life but dismissed those thoughts. His old self has nothing to do with who he is now. 

After that Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha showed up. He could tell that Jean didn’t know how to act. Probably because of how things left of in their past and that Eren ‘had no memory of it’. Connie was the same with a slight glint of anger, understandable. Sasha on the other hand had hesitated but then introduced herself. 

Levi explained that these people were important customers who often came to the cafe. Which was obviously a cover up for them to see Eren with their own eyes. 

Life became quite normal after that. Or at least as normal as his life could get. Eren still had to keep up a facade in front of them, he still had to deal with less than friendly yokai and he still had an immortal person living in his shadow.


	2. one.

“Eren! Eren wake up.”

Eren opened his eyes to see Ymir sitting over him. They were surrounded by grass and the wind was blowing against the trees above them. “Did it disappear?” Eren groaned trying to sit up. Ymir nodded and stood up. “Yes but we should get you to your apartment. You’re bleeding.” Eren looked at his left leg that was inleed covered with the color of blood red. They had met a yokai earlier that had started a fight. 

It was dark outside which meant that more supernaturals would be roaming around. Eren was on closing duty at the Hideout and left pretty late. He had hoped something troublesome wouldn’t happen on his way back but to his disappointment it did and now his clothes were ruined. Ymir smiled at his sour face. “I know what you are thinking but let’s go before we meet another one”. 

They went out of the forest and walked along the side way. It was a small town with not much to it. Just two restaurants, the gas station, a supermarket and the Hideout were notable other than the schools and hospital. 

This was a very quiet place compared to many other towns or cities Eren had encountered when he had to move around in the foster system. He enjoyed the people. Also the fact that he met the reincarnations of old Eren’s friends, if friends was the right word for them. The only problem laid in the fact that supernatural activity was higher in this town. There were lots of shrines and places with sealed yokais. He sometimes wondered if something had happened to this town. Before Eren’s thoughts could go further he reached his small home. He cleaned his wound as soon as he got in and then went straight to bed knowing that he still would be tired for tomorrow's lessons. 

The next morning arrived and Eren was hastily making his way to school with a sandwich in his mouth. “Yo, Eren!” Jean showed up from behind looking to be in a similar situation as him. “Didn’t think you would be a late runner” He smirked and went past Eren at a faster speed. Eren glared at Jean and started running towards the other boy.

The two were in the same class with Mikasa and Armin while Historia, Connie and Sasha were in their parallel class. They all had chosen the course to become historians which didn’t surprise Eren. Marco went to another school so they didn’t see the boy often. 

Jean and Eren arrived sweaty and out of breath at the door to their classroom. A classmate smiled and announced that they had arrived with their shenanigans again. To put it frankly, Eren had developed a quite superficial relation to the people from his past life. They looked like close friends on a surface level but in reality it didn’t go deeper than small talk. He wasn’t particularly fond of sitting with other people and often chose a place where he could be left alone. Part of this was that yokai could pop up at any moment trying to scare him to mess around. Eren would rather him looking like a crazy person go unnoticed. 

Lessons went by and a deep orange sunset covered the sky. Mikasa forced him to walk from school with the rest of the gang. “Eren, are you going to work today?” Armin sent him a glance filled with curiosity. Right, Armin was a problem. He often questioned Eren about his life and past trying to gain information which Eren had managed to dodge giving real answers to until now. 

“Umm, no I have a day off since I stayed late last night.” 

“Oh okay.” The rest had gone quiet listening in on their conversation. “So I’ve been meaning to ask.. Did you and Jean fight or something? Because you’ve been limping since this morning.”

Jean sent him an angry look responding with ‘as if’. It was true though that Eren was limping on his left leg. It hadn’t been that bad yesterday or before he left the apartment but racing with Jean had made the wounded leg worse. 

“I guess I fell yesterday on my way home. It was pretty dark after all.” Eren scratched the back of his head trying to laugh it off. This was a huge mistake, not knowing he had just taken the bait and fallen right into Armins trap. 

“Well maybe one of your parents can look at it?”

Eren stopped. All of them were now looking at him. “No, I don’t live with my parents.” He responded and lifted his head to try and intimidate Armin from asking more. Yet Armin kept a firm gaze and pressed on. “I guess that’s possible since we are over eighteen. Do they visit you often?” At this Historia bumped into him with an elbow and a glare. 

“They are dead.”


End file.
